Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are used wherever analog signals are required for control, display and interfacing with humans. Numerous applications using digital processing require analog outputs, such as in digital signal processing (DSP), liquid crystal display (LCD) image generation, analog set point control, analog offset correction of sensors and the like, etc. Typically, DACs have been implemented using precision resistor ladder networks configured as a voltage divider having a plurality of analog voltage taps each tap having a different voltage value that is digitally selected as an analog output by the digital control portion of the DAC. However, as resolution (finer granularity) requirements of the analog output of the DAC increase, costs and die size increase exponentially. In order to obtain a 10 to 12 bit (210 to 212) voltage resolution, a resistor ladder DAC would be extremely complex, expensive and require a great deal of integrated circuit die real estate. For binary 16 bit resolution, the complexity and cost of a resistor ladder DAC would be prohibitive.